Demon Days
by Rosesmax
Summary: Haru doesn’t always tell the truth especially when it comes to Black Haru. Also he’s hiding a secret that he doesn’t want anyone else to know. Kyo Haru pairing in later chapters.
1. Intro

**Hello, Rosesmax here, formally Maxlinrose. Not much in the name change I know. My old account got deleted. It was a stupid mistake I made that I thought I corrected but I guess I fixed it too late.**

**Anyway now I have to repost my stories. I worked too hard on them to just have them put out on the shelf, never to be read again. I hope you understand and if you already reviewed on one of these please do it again. I'd be super grateful. **

Title: Demon Days

Summary: Haru doesn't always tell the truth especially when it comes to Black Haru. Also he's hiding a secret that he doesn't want anyone else to know. Kyo/ Haru pairing in later chapters.

This is my first Fruits Basket story.

In this story Black Haru and Haru are kind of like Dark and Daisuke when one takes over the body they can see the other one on the outside from time to time and can talk to each other telepathically.

Also in this introduction and in other chapters to follow there are two dialogues go on at the same time. I know it maybe kind of confusing but Black Haru is talking to both others (this time Kyo: on the outside) and Haru/ White (telepathically).

_italics are Black Haru and Haru talking to each other._

_**bold is other people's thoughts.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did there'd be more Haru.

Demon Days

Ch. 1- intro.

Haru found himself once again watching Black Haru as he yelled at Kyo.

"Don't call me a brat, you stupid cat!" Black yelled at him pointing a finger warningly at the cat.

"Oh, and what if I do!" Kyo yelled furious.

"_Don't beat him up, please," White said as he watched them._

_Why not! black said._

"The I'll break you're fucking neck!" Black shouted loudly.

"_Because, it's the same answer as always," White yelled annoyed at once again having this conversation and he began to talk to himself much more then Black, "the cow shouldn't beat the cat."_

"Oh, really why don't you come over here and try!" Kyo taunted the cow angrily.

_Why are you always so afraid, Black asked._

"_You know that too! I don't want them to find out!" White whined._

"Fine I will!" Black said as stepped closer to Kyo.

_Fine I'll lose again! Black whined._

White smiled happily at him.

What do you think of the introduction? Does it suck? Is it good?

please read and review.

I like constructive criticism so please don't flame or anything it's only an introduction.


	2. Winning

**Hello, Rosesmax here, formally Maxlinrose. Not much in the name change I know. My old account got deleted. It was a stupid mistake I made that I thought I corrected but I guess I fixed it too late.**

**Anyway now I have to repost my stories. I worked too hard on them to just have them put out on the shelf, never to be read again. I hope you understand and if you already reviewed on one of these please do it again. I'd be super grateful. **

Title: Demon Days

Summary: Haru doesn't always tell the truth especially when it comes to Black Haru. Also he's hiding a secret that he doesn't want anyone else to know. Kyo/ Haru pairing in later chapters.

**Warning**: there is yaoi (boyXboy) in this story if don't like it don't read.

This is my first Fruits Basket story.

In this story Black Haru and Haru are kind of like Dark and Daisuke from DN Angel, when one takes over the body they can see the other one on the outside from time to time and can talk to each other telepathically.

Also in the chapters there are sometimes two dialogues going on at the same time. I know it maybe kind of confusing but Black Haru/ White Haru is talking to both others (such as Kyo: on the outside) and White/ Black (telepathically).

_italics are Black Haru and Haru talking to each other._

_**bold italics is other people's thoughts.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did there'd be more Haru.

Demon Days

Ch. 2- Winning

It was getting harder and harder to hide the changes from everyone. Haru was quite worried.

"Damn cow, watch where you're going!" Kyo growled.

Haru deep in his thoughts on his way to his next class and had once again not watched where was going. Subsequently he knocked right into Kyo, of all people.

Kyo knew he shouldn't piss the cow off Haru had been turning Black a lot lately; but at the moment that didn't concern Kyo. He was angry and looking for a fight.

"Don't call me that!" Haru yelled back.

"Don't space off and run into people then, stupid cow!" Kyo shouted back.

"I said don't call me that!" Haru said very annoyed, Black was just begging to get lose now.

"I didn't I call you a dumb cow! The first time I called you a damn cow!" Kyo said angrily.

"Oh, so you wanna call me stupid and damned?" Black Haru growled at him.

Now he'd done it. Gone and made the cow Black.

"So you wanna fight!" Kyo hissed.

"Yeah, I'm gonna break your face!" Black growled.

Students were starting to gather in the hall to watch the two.

_Please let me beat him this time! Black almost whined._

He gave a sideways glance to White who was standing a few feet away.

"I dare you to, stupid cow!" Kyo growled.

Again Black gave a sideways glance at White who thinking about it.

_Well? he was trying not to sound irritated at White at least this time he was thinking about it instead of just saying, "no."_

"Well what are you waiting for you gonna give me your look of death to death or what?" Kyo growled at Black's pause in movement.

_Fine, White responded._

_Thank you! Black said happily._

"No like I said, 'I'm gonna break your face'!" Black growled with a particularly satisfied smirk.

"You act like you already won," Kyo snarled and tried to kick him.

"You have no idea," Black said in eerie calm.

All of the sudden Black burst forth and slammed Kyo to the ground. After that he grabbed him by the feet and gave him quick yank over his head and Kyo landed face first. Kyo didn't have any time to respond a moment ago he was standing thing he knew he was on the ground. He was stunned to say the least.

"Haru!" Tohru whined as she ran over to them. "What did you do to Kyo!"

Yuki was right behind her. They had seen everything.

Yuki quickly dispersed the students that were standing around and staring at them.

"Haru, how'd you?" Yuki asked stunned, looking at the fallen cat.

"Not that hard, you wanna be next?" Haru said again in that eerily calm voice.

"Black Haru!" Momiji whined as joined Yuki and Tohru.

"Anybody want rabbit stew for dinner?" Haru hissed angrily.

_Enough for now, White instructed and he instantly took over again._

White Haru looked down at the still stunned cat a surprised look on his.

"What happen?" He asked in his usual flat tone, of course knowing full well what had happened.

"Black Haru beat Kyo to a bloody pulp within like five seconds!" Momiji quickly informed.

"Really?" Haru asked, and looked at Kyo again, who seemed to finally be recovering.

"Oh, so he beats me down and then retreats!" Kyo shouted angrily seeing Haru back to his White state.

Haru only made a little, "nya" noise as a response as the last bell rang.

"Damn cow!" Kyo spat at Haru. His entire body felt like one big bruise and there were cuts here and there.

"Oh, Kyo, how'd you get all cut up!" Tohru asked worriedly as she eyed some of them.

"Black Haru, must've done it," Yuki said, now that he was staring at them too.

"How! When!" the excitable bunny posed the questions.

"Yeah, when and how?" Yuki asked thoughtfully. The only thing they had seen was Haru knocking Kyo to the ground and then throwing him.

Kyo gingerly lift up his shirt to reveal a patch of bruises around his midriff.

"Kyo!" Tohru and Momiji both said at the same time.

"I did all that?" Haru asked also eyeing the bruises and cuts.

_Black that was too hard and too much! Haru told him._

"Obviously!" Momiji turned back to him.

_Do you want me to apologize? Black said sarcastically._

"Kyo, did you have all those bruises from before, maybe?" Haru asked.

"No," Kyo admitted, and put down his shirt.

"You should be more careful, Haru," Yuki sighed.

"You know I can't control Black Haru," Haru protested.

_A blatant lie, Black teased._

"I know," Yuki sighed again, "We're late for class. Let's go."

Well you like it so far?

Please read and review.


	3. Visits

Title: Demon Days

Summary: Haru doesn't always tell the truth especially when it comes to Black Haru. Also he's hiding a secret that he doesn't want anyone else to know. Kyo/ Haru pairing in later chapters.

**Warning**: there is yaoi (boyXboy) in this story if don't like it don't read.

This is my first Fruits Basket story.

In this story Black Haru and Haru are kind of like Dark and Daisuke from DN Angel, when one takes over the body they can see the other one on the outside from time to time and can talk to each other telepathically.

Also in the chapters there are sometimees two dialogues going on at the same time. I know it maybe kind of confusing but Black Haru/ White Haru is talking to both others (such as Kyo: on the outside) and White/ Black (telepathically).

_italics are Black Haru and Haru talking to each other._

_**bold italics is other people's thoughts.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did there'd be more Haru.

Demon Days

Ch. 3- Visits

The lazy days of September were over and now November has come.

Haru looked lazily up at the sky it was a beautiful November morning. He growled irritatedly some reason that beauty just escaped him.

He was on his way to Shigure's house. It was Saturday so there had been no school and as soon as he had gotten up and dressed he started his long tread to Shigure's he wanted to see Yuki.

_You know that rat is a mistake, Black said out of nowhere._

_What makes you think that? Haru asked him._

_Because he only sees you as friend, Black explained, a somewhat annoying friend._

_Oh shut up! Haru yelled angrily._

_I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad, I love you too much, and I just want the best for you, Black cooed._

He grabbed White's hand and looked at him adoringly. That always works.

_I'm not mad, White said, and who do you think is better!_

_A certain orange kitty, Black teased looking off in the distance._

_Kyo! White stammered._

_He'd be a good kitty too, Black laughed turning to face White._

Haru looked around to see nothing familiar to him. He was lost again.

_Don't fret, it's that way, Black told him and pointed to the left._

_Why don't I always listen to you... on when it comes to directions... You never get us lost, White sighed._

_Because your mad at me or I'm sleeping, Black sighed, and then disappeared back into Haru._

A few minutes later he was standing on Shigure's front steps.

Black Haru's words about Kyo were still lingering in his head.

He rapt his knuckles against the door and few minutes later opened it.

"Oh, Haru, what a surprise!" She said happily.

"Is Yuki here?" He said, staring past her into the house.

"Yes, we just got finished eating breakfast come right in!" She smiled as she moved out of the way so he could get in.

"Thank you," Haru said, and went into the kitchen to find Yuki.

Yuki was still sitting at the table.

"Hello, Yuki," he chimed and gave Yuki a hug.

"Hello, Haru," Yuki sighed.

"Hey, cow it's still early what'd you not get lost on the way here this time?" Kyo asked and sipped his milk.

Haru was feeling relatively happy at the moment so he let that comment slide.

"I only lost once today," Haru told him.

"That's good!" Tohru said cheerfully as she reentered the room.

Haru nodded.

_I still like the kitty better, Black said._

Haru arch an eyebrow a Black's words and quickly glanced around to see if he was out. But he wasn't.

Kyo caught Haru's look.

"What did Tohru say something particularly interesting?" Kyo asked.

Haru gave him a blank stare.

"What are you talking about, stupid cat!" Yuki iritatedly.

"Nothing, damn rat," Kyo snarled.

And there ensued a fight between once again Yuki and Kyo.

Haru eyed Yuki and then Kyo as he thought about his choices. He always loved Yuki. Why was he even

considering Kyo.

All of the sudden that baka neko came flying backwards at him and they both landed on the ground somehow Haru was on top. That was enough to both snap Haru out of his thoughts and into Black mode.

"You stupid rat why go knocking him into me!" Black yelled as Kyo rolled off from under him. Something Black preferred too.

"You need pay attention," Yuki said quietly.

"I was thinking damnit!" Black snarled.

Kyo and Yuki were at this point both surprised that Black was now yelling at Yuki and not Kyo.

"So," Yuki said coolly.

"I don't even know why White likes you," Black yelled at him angrily, "you're a bastard."

"What!" both Yuki and Kyo asked in surprise.

"I'm not going to repeat myself today!" Black glared at them both.

"Hey, why don't you fight with me! I have a score to settle with you!" Kyo yelled.

"Sorry I don't feeling like fighting the kawaii little kitty," Black said simply and turned back to Yuki and snarled, "But I do know how to a barbeque a rat!"

"What did you just call me!" Kyo asked stunned.

Poor Yuki turned even paler than he was.

"Kawaii Kitty," Black said, turning back to Kyo, "I like you."

"But..." Kyo stammered.

"But what?" Black asked hastily.

"Your always trying to fight me!" Kyo managed to blurt out.

"So? I like you," Black said and once again turned to Yuki who had by this time regained his composure.

"You can't beat me," Yuki said in-a-matter-of-fact voice.

"You don't think so?" Black asked.

"Of course I do," Yuki told him folding his arms.

"Then let's fight," Black suggested.


	4. Out with the Old

Title: Demon Days

Summary: Haru doesn't always tell the truth especially when it comes to Black Haru. Also he's hiding a secret that he doesn't want anyone else to know. Kyo/ Haru pairing in later chapters.

**Warning**: there is yaoi (boyXboy) in this story if don't like it don't read.

This is my first Fruits Basket story.

In this story Black Haru and Haru are kind of like Dark and Daisuke from DN Angel, when one takes over the body they can see the other one on the outside from time to time and can talk to each other telepathically.

Also in the chapters there are sometimes two dialogues going on at the same time. I know it maybe kind of confusing but Black Haru/ White Haru is talking to both others (such as Kyo: on the outside) and White/ Black (telepathically).

_italics are Black Haru and Haru talking to each other._

_**bold italics is other people's thoughts.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did there'd be more Haru.

Demon Days

Ch. 4- Out with the old

Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki were all walking to the store the following morning. Well... For Yuki limping was more like it.

"Oh, Yuki, you should've stayed home," Tohru said worriedly watching Yuki limp, "I can..."

"I know you said it twice now, Miss Honda," Yuki smiled at her, "But I said I go already and its not really that bad."  
"Not that bad," Kyo spoke up, "and I thought what he did to me before was worse. Are you sure you didn't break anything?"

"No, nothing is broken," Yuki stated firmly.

"Tohru!" Momiji yelled as he ran up to them.

"Oh, Momiji, I'm so glad you could make it!" Tohru laughed.

As the energetic rabbit approach them.

"Where's Haru?" Tohru asked.

"He wasn't home when I left," Momiji said, "which is weird because he NEVER gets up that early."  
"You didn't ask him last night?" Tohru asked him.

"Didn't get a chance then, either," Momiji said thinking back, "as soon as he came home he went up to his and right to sleep."

Tohru had told Momiji what had happened yesterday.

"I don't know why you asked that damn rabbit," Kyo said glaring at Momiji.

"And you still asked Haru?" Yuki asked, surprised.

"It wasn't his fault," Tohru said in a protecting voice.

"Haru clobbered me and you still invited him?" Yuki asked trying to remain calm he tried to tell himself once more that it wasn't the ox's fault and picture the crushed look on Haru' face when he learned what Black had done. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that you're right."

"Let's go look at cakes at the bakery I want a carrot cake!" Momiji laughed, "and Tohru we could get you a strawberry one!"

He grabbed her hand and started to pull on it over to the bakery.

"All right!" she laughed and let him drag her.

Kyo and Yuki followed, although the former was quite perturbed.

They had spent almost all shopping around. It was fun and they hadn't bought much so they didn't have much to carry and they were on their way home. Tohru had invited Momiji over for dinner.

"Oh no," Tohru said stopping dead, "I almost forgot I still need to buy miso for dinner!"

"Well that's okay we'll just stop by and get some," Yuki said softly.

"All right!" Tohru laughed.

Soon they were in the store and Tohru and Momiji were shopping around for the miso among other things. Kyo didn't go in, there were leeks in there. Yuki was wandering the aisle looking at food on the shelves.

"No," said a very bored yet familiar voice.

Yuki whirled around to see only a person in robe with their back turned against him. So, Yuki brushed it off and went bake the shelves.

"No, no, no," said the same bored voice.

**_Okay this is getting annoying, Yuki thought, was that Haru he had heard maybe he was in one of the adjacent aisles._**

Yuki wandered over to the next aisle eyeing it uneasily as something would jump out at him.

Momiji on the other hand had wandered from Tohru and was now traipsing up the candy aisle. He also saw the back of the person in the black robe. He didn't think twice about maybe knowing that person.

The person started pulling items from the shelf and tossing them to the ground. This action caught Momiji's immediate attention. Momiji watched as the person threw a couple more bags on the floor.

"No, no, no," the person exasperated under his breathe, "nothing here is any fun."

"HARU!" Momiji exclaimed recognizing his voice right away.

The person in the black robe turned around and smiled. It was Haru but he was definitely different.

He wore make-up kind of like a goth's. There was heavy eyeliner and one side there was single curving line that went from the bottom of his eye all the way to almost the middle of his cheek. He wore a tight black shirt with the logo of some unknown band on it and rather baggy black pants, just barely held up a belt.

"Momiji," Haru stated.

"Haru, you look different," Momiji said as stared at the outfit.

"Yeah, change is good," Haru told him.

"A yeah..." Momiji said eyeing him and backing away, "I have to find Tohru and the others we were looking for stuff for dinner."

With that he turned around immediately looking for Yuki.

Yuki was only in two aisles over with Tohru and Kyo who had gotten bored of waiting and come in, leeks or not.

"Guess who's here," Momiji said without any of his usual hyperness.

"Who?" Kyo asked.

"Haru?" Yuki asked eyeing the rabbit's demeanor.

"Yes, how'd you guess?" he said.

"I heard him talking," Yuki said plainly, "I didn't see him though."

"Really?" Momiji asked, 'are you sure you didn't see him?"  
"Yeah," Yuki said annoyed, "why?"

"Because Haru changed his look," Momiji told them, "he's wearing a black robe! And he's got eyeliner on. He's scary."

"Really!" Yuki asked shocked, **_so the person behind him had been Haru, why didn't Haru notice him or saying anything? It had been Black who didn't like him right?_**

"Yeah," Momiji said.

"And we believe you why?" Kyo asked the rabbit suspiciously.

"Hello," Haru said as stepped nearer to the group. He'd been listening in from the next aisle.

"HARU!" Kyo spat utterly shocked.

Haru eyed Momiji, "You know it's not nice to go around and tell people I look scary."

Momiji said nothing just stared at him.

"Haru, what did you do?" Kyo asked finding his voice.

"It's not that drastic," Haru said, "but do you like?"

"It's weird," Yuki confirmed.

"I didn't ask you," Haru said and turned back to Kyo.

"I... uh... it's..." Kyo stammered for some reason he just couldn't tell Haru he didn't like it. and to tell the truth some part of him did like it, "Its unique."

Haru stared at him for a moment before he decided Kyo's answer was good enough.

"Haru, would you like to come over for dinner?" Tohru asked.

Haru stared at her thoughtfully, "I suppose."

And that is chapter 4.

Hey, obviously some people like this story, but I really need more people to go and read my other story too.

Its called Perfect Happiness! Go, read, review! Please! I'd love you so much!


	5. Transform Under the Moonlight

Title: Demon Days

Summary: Haru doesn't always tell the truth especially when it comes to Black Haru. Also he's hiding a secret that he doesn't want anyone else to know. Kyo/ Haru pairing in later chapters.

**Warning**: there is yaoi (boyXboy) in this story if don't like it don't read.

This is my first Fruits Basket story.

In this story Black Haru and Haru are kind of like Dark and Daisuke from DN Angel, when one takes over the body they can see the other one on the outside from time to time and can talk to each other telepathically.

Also in the chapters there are sometimes two dialogues going on at the same time. I know it maybe kind of confusing but Black Haru/ White Haru is talking to both others (such as Kyo: on the outside) and White/ Black (telepathically).

_italics are Black Haru and Haru talking to each other._

_**bold italics is other people's thoughts.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did there'd be more Haru.

Demon Days

chapter 5: Transform Under Moonlight

"Thank you for inviting me," Haru said as they walked back to Shigure's.

"Oh, you're welcome!" Tohru smiled as they walked on.

"Shigure, we're home!" Tohru called out.

"Oh my, my little flower's finally home!" Shigure laughed and ran into the front room.

"Shigure, that's enough," Yuki said.

"Oh, hello, Shigure," Tohru smiled, "I'd better start making dinner."

With that she took the groceries and ran into the kitchen.

After Tohru left Shigure focused his attention the rest of them, specifically Haru.

"So, Haru, new look?" Shigure asked, **He looks almost like a demon.**

"Yes, I thought it was time for a change," Haru said, in his usual monotone voice.

It was about a half hour later and dinner was ready. Everybody went and sat at the table. Haru sat next Kyo.

"Why, are you sitting down next to me?" Kyo asked getting a little creept out.

"Is there something wrong with sitting next to Kitty?" Haru asked, as he ate some rice.

"KITTY!" Kyo shouted staring, "why are you calling me Kitty!"

"Because Kitty is a cute name," Haru said simply.

"Your calling me cute!" Kyo shout anger flaring up, "save it for that damn rat!"

"But I don't like Yuki anymore," Haru said still eating, "Yuki will never like me."

"So, what I'm just second best!" Kyo growled.

"No," Haru said, turning toward him, "why can't I be happy. I realized I don't like Yuki and do like you."

"Ah, Kyo has a crush!" Momiji laughed.

"I do not!" Kyo said, turning to Momiji ready to pound him, "Where'd you get that idea?"

"You said that you're second best!" Momiji said simply and went onto eating his miso.

Kyo blushed, **that stupid bunny was right.**

"Just shut up!" Kyo growled angrily.

"Whatever you say, Kyo," The rabbit said with a hint off amusement in his voice.

The rest of the dinner went by quite smoothly.

In fact so did most of the week, before anyone knew it Friday had come.

"So, what's for dinner tonight?"Yuki asked on the way home from school.

"Umm... fish!" Tohru said as she remember.

"Good, I like fish," Kyo said.

"Oh, and leeks," Tohru said, as they got to the house, "I already have it ready I just have to warm it up."

"WHAT!" Kyo growled.

"Oh my, my sweet little flower is finally home!" Shigure said as she came inside.

"I got to go make dinner!" Tohru yelled and ran into the kitchen.

"So, I see that you had a little talk with Black Haru today," Kyo asked Yuki, his voice full of contempt.

"Yes," Yuki sighed.

It was true; once again Yuki was bruised and limping. Black Haru was becoming a pain.

"Hah, somebody finally beat you!" Kyo teased.

"But it wasn't you," Yuki told him calmly, "Is it me or has Haru been acting strange?"

"Trying to change the topic?" Kyo asked artfully.

"I was just asking," Yuki sighed, "the other day I was talking to Momiji and he said that Haru keeps running out off the classroom for no reason at all and he never get's lost anymore."  
"Maybe he's having a hard time keeping Black Haru under control," Kyo said after a moment, not commenting on the not getting lost part.

"Maybe," Yuki sighed.

"Dinner's ready!" Tohru called, popping her head into the room.

When they were all seated Yuki tried to continue his conversation about Haru.

"You know what else is weird about Haru lately," Yuki began.

"Enough," Kyo sighed.

"Oh, I was just going to say Momiji's also said he keeps dissappearing a lot," Yuki sighed, "But please sue me for just trying to have a normal conversation with you."

"I just don't want to hear it," Kyo sighed.

"Don't want to hear about your boyfriend's weird behavior?" Shigure teased.

"Haru is not my boyfriend!" Kyo growled.

"Are you sure?" Yuki asked, he just wanted to get back at Kyo for all the times Kyo had teased him.

"Yes!" Kyo hissed.

"Maybe you and him are having a secret relation?" Yuki teased.

"Hell no!" Kyo yelled.

"Baka neko and the cow!" Yuki teased.

"Damn stupid rat!" Kyo yelled and got up and ran out the door.

He had to clear his head. Soon he was wandering through the forest in an angry haste.

"Stupid Yuki, stupid Shigure!" Kyo yelled to himself, "why can't they just leave me alone."

Soon it grew dark and a large full moon was rising into the sky; the sun no longer to be seen. Kyo shivered in the approaching night.

"Well, well, well," Said a quite sly voice, "It's a kawaii little Kitty."

Kyo spun around to see only the darkness.

"Who's there?" Kyo said and spun around again.

Still he could only see dark trees.

"Oh, Kyo, don't be mad," the voice said slowly.

"Haru!" Kyo burst out and he once again spun around trying to see through all the dark spots in the forest, "Where are you! It's not funny!"

"Oh, I'm around," Haru said and laughed. The sound was eerie and creepy and it made Kyo shake, "Aww, is the kitten scared?"

"Noo," Kyo gasped.

"Oh, don't worry," Haru whispered in his ear. Kyo could feel Haru's breathe in his ear. Kyo quickly spun around but still didn't see Haru, "I won't hurt you... much."

He felt two cold hands wrap around his arms so he couldn't move. He could barely see Haru on his side view. Kyo shivered.

"Are you scared?" Haru asked.

Again Kyo barely managed a, "no."

"Liar, of course you're scared," Haru tsked in his ear.

Kyo try again to get loose.

He felt two sharp teeth and Haru's mouth enclose on his neck.

"Haru!" Kyo squeaked.

The teeth sank into his flesh and he squeaked again. He could feel the blood draining from his body and he felt like fainting. Then all the sudden it was over and he was left once again all alone lying on the ground staring up at the stars.

End chapter 5

That last part was my favorite; with the whole Kyo out in the woods and stuff.

Does anyone know where Haru was!

I might just tell you where, next time (If I get reviews!)


	6. Shigure’s Diagnosis & Black Haru’s Help

Title: Demon Days

Summary: Haru doesn't always tell the truth especially when it comes to Black Haru. Also he's hiding a secret that he doesn't want anyone else to know. Kyo/ Haru pairing in later chapters.

**Warning**: there is yaoi (boyXboy) in this story if don't like it don't read.

This is my first Fruits Basket story.

In this story Black Haru and Haru are kind of like Dark and Daisuke from DN Angel, when one takes over the body they can see the other one on the outside from time to time and can talk to each other telepathically.

Also in the chapters there are sometimees two dialogues going on at the same time. I know it maybe kind of confusing but Black Haru/ White Haru is talking to both others (such as Kyo: on the outside) and White/ Black (telepathically).

_italics are Black Haru and Haru talking to each other._

_**bold italics is other people's thoughts.**_

**ANSWER to chapter 5's Q; Where was Haru?**

I think it's cool but I decided the best place for Haru was hovering right above Kyo's head. Like if any of you've seen Final Fantasy that movie and the lady looks down and she's like standing on water and then the shot goes up and you can just see her standing on nothing, kinds like that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did there'd be more Haru.

Demon Days

Chapter 6: Shigure's Diagnosis and Black Haru's Help

Kyo finally pulled himself off the ground and found renewed strength as he ran back to the house. By the time he hit the front door he was way out of breathe. As he opened the door he tried to catch his breathe, only lose it once more when he caught sight of Hatori.

"Kyo!" Hatori said and grabbed him as he fell.

"Kyo, are you alright!" Tohru asked as everyone else came into the livingroom.

Not only was Yuki, Tohru, Shigure, and Hatori there, but Kisa and Hiro, and that stupid bunny and snake were there too.

Kyo glanced around wildly, "what are you all doing here?"  
"Kyo, your bleeding!" Tohru shrieked and ran over to him.

In his haste he completely forgotten about the bite and the blood dripped down and soaked through his shirt.

"You tell me why you're all here and I'll tell you what I know," Kyo said still trying to catch his breathe.

Hatori went out to his car to grab his medical bag.

"Oh well, Kisa and Hiro were here to watch anime," Tohru explained.

"And I came to see my adoring little brother!" Ayame laughed.

"And Hatori and I've been looking for Haru he pulled another disappearing act," Momiji said bouncing over to the already distressed cat, "Have you seen him?"

Kyo gave a laugh as Hatori came back in with his medical bag.

"Let's go in the kitchen," Hatori sighed.

"How'd this happen?" Hatori asked quitely, as Kyo sat down on the table and Hatori started to disenfected the bite, "what bit you?"

Kyo laughed again, "To answer both your questions, yes I've seen Haru and he bit me."

There was a sudden quiteness in the room.

It was Kisa who finally broke the silence, "Haru, bit you?"

"Yep," Kyo said, "there's definitely something very wrong with Haru."

"He's a demon,"Shigure said out loud.

"A demon!" Tohru shouted.

"That's about it," a grim voice said.

They all turned to see Haru sitting on the kitchen counter.

If they thought he had changed before they were wrong. Two medium sized black wings had sprouted from his back. He had two small horns sticking out from his wight and black hair. His eyes were red and twin fangs stuck out just past his top lip. A long black spaded tail whipped back and forth.

"Oh my god!" Yuki shouted.

**I knew it, Shigure thought.**

"You..." Kisa mouthed.

"So, I'm a demon," Black Haru sighed.

"Black Haru!" Kyo hissed, recognizing the tone.

"Yeah, so," he sighed, "Look we need your help."

"Why are you coming to us!" Yuki asked in suspicion.

"Because White's too far gone," Black said, and turned to Kyo, "you saw that."

"He bit me," Kyo growled.

"Yeah, well it's only going to get worse," Black told them.

_Stop talking to them! White yelled._

"Worse?" Yuki asked.

"Yes," Black stated, "It's a curse."

_I said stop it! White hissed._

_No, I don't like it this way, Black told him._  
"Another curse?" Hatori said.

Black nodded, "If it's not broken by the time of our 16th birthday than we will turn completely evil and stay that way forever."

_I don't care! White growled now enraged._  
"WHAT!" They all gasped. Kyo jumped off the table and stepped closer to black.

"That's in a week!" Momiji gasped.

_Are you listening! White growled and tried to smack at him._

Black nodded as he dodged White's attack, "and that's all I can tell you."

"You can say anymore about this curse?" Hatori asked him.

_Stop talking to them! I'll get you! White warned._

"The cow curse was from our father's side but this one's from our mother's," Black said thinking on it, "it skipped our mom because it only goes to boys."

"Anything else?" Hatori said trying to dig deeper.

"Well.." Black said but was cut off by White.

_I said, ENOUGH! White growled._

And with that both personalities blacked.

Haru fell off the counter and Kyo quickly reached out and grabbed him before he fell.

"That's obviously all we're going out of him," Hatori stated, and maade a grab for the unconscious cow.

"What you going to do!" Kyo shot and wouldn't let Hatori have him.

"We're certainly going to have tie him up," Hatori sighed.

Kyo didn't like that but it was for the best. He handed Haru over to Hatori.

"Good," Hatori said, and turned to Shigure, "Dare I ask if you have any chains with paddle locks around here?"

"I have some," Shigure said slyly, "but I don't think that I have enough."

"We're going to have to buy more," Hatori sighed and put Haru on the floor.

"Get some of those things that look like a C so you can bolt the chair to the floor," Ayame suggested.

"That might be a good idea," Hatori said as he went out, "Get those on him while I'm out."

An hour later they had Haru bolted the chair down to chair, about 50 pounds of chains were rapped around him, and about twelve paddlockson top of that.

They couldn't have gotten down any sooner.

Haru moaned and opened his eyes groggily.

"Huh!" he said as he saw them, "oh, so you tie me down, huh!"

"It's for your own good," Kyo told him, as he tried to get lose.

"Really?" Haru shot as he gave up the stuggle (for now), "maybe it's just because you don't like me."

"Of course I like you," Kyo confessed, "Just not like this."  
"Yeah, sure," Haru hissed.

"I'm going to go look on the internet for any information," Hatori sighed, "somebody better coming with me. I hate computers."

"Oh, I'll go!" Ayame shouted excitedly.

"Someone else," Hatori sighed.

"Me too," Shigure said.

"Anyone else!" Hatori was now pleading.

"Sorry, Hatori, I want to stay here," Yuki said.

"I'd go withya," Haru teased.

"Not funny," Hatori sighed.

"Fine, Shigure let's go," Haru sighed, and got up to go into Shigure's work room, "you'd better know more about computers than I do."  
"Oh, me too!" Ayame shouted and ran after them.

"That wasn't the deal," Hatori sighed as Shigure and Ayame followed him.

"Good, they're gone," Haru sighed, "someone untie me!"

"No," they all said at once.

"Oh, come on!" Haru whined, "I promised to be good."

"No you don't," Kyo shouted at him and pointed an accusing finger.

"Stick that finger any closer and I'll bite it!" Haru glared at him.

"See!" Momiji agreed, "You're not gonna be nice!"  
"Oh, shut up, Rabbit," Hru growled looking at him, "I'm make you stew!"

"Really, how you gonna do that all tied up!" Momiji said, bouncing from one foot to the other.

"When I get lose," Haru growled.

"Noone's stupid enough to let you lose," Yuki sighed.

Haru snorted and turned to look at Tohru.

"Tohru, won't let you lose," Kisa sighed, "and I won't either."

"And don't even think about me doing it," Hiro said, "I may be little but I'm smarter than her."

He motioned to Tohru.

"Hiro!" Yuki snapped.

"What he's right," Haru teased.

"Shut up," Yuki said and glared at him.

"Oh, scared," Haru sighed, "bored now."

"You're bored!" Hiro growled.

"Your crazy," Yuki stated.

"Am not," Haru said.

"Yes, you are!" Momiji teased.

"I'm going to kill you," Haru said in a simple yet very ominious voice.

"Your still tied up and still no one's going to let you go," Momiji said.

"If he's going to kill you it might just be worth it," Kyo told him.

"Kyo!" Momiji whined.

"It's true," Kyo said.

"You shouldn't joke," Tohru said in her worried voice.

"I wasn't joking," Kyo told her.

"Please, please, please, don't let him go," Tohru whined.

"Fine, I won't," Kyo sighed looking at Haru.

"Mmm...," Haru whined, "please, Kitty."

"Haru, I like you a lot and want to help you," Kyo confessed, "but that means not letting you out."

Haru didn't say anything just gave him sad eyes.

"Maybe we can use magic to help him," Tohru suggested.

"That's ridiculous," Hiro said shooting sown her inquiry.

"I just don't think there would be anything we could find in magic that would help him," Yuki sighed, and shifted on his feet nervously.

"But maybe," Tohru said with hope.

"Sure," Kyo said, trying to keep her hopes up.

"That means, 'no'," Haru taunted.

"Shut up," Yuki told him.

"Make me," Haru said to him, with a smile.

"Stop being so immature," Kisa told him.

"Says the tiger," Haru growled.

"Kisa, I think you and Hiro should go in the kitchen," Yuki sighed and turned to Tohru, "Tohru can you make them some snacks?"

"So, just because I'm little I have to be sent to the little kid's room!" Hiro demanded.

"Yes!" Haru laughed, "not for little one's eyes!"

"Sure!" Tohru smiled and led the two into the kitchen Hiro protesting all the way.

"Okay," Haru teased, "now go away, Yuki."

"Why?" Yuki asked, **_did I really just ask?_**

"Yuki, get out," Kyo sighed.

"Fine, I'll be back later," Yuki said, leaving the room to head into the kitchen, "just don't let him out."

"Do you think I'm stupid!" Kyo yelled angrily.

"Why don't you kill him?" Haru asked.

"Look, please don't do this," Kyo sighed.

"I can't be bad," Haru started, "if you're kissing me."

"You think I'm gonna kiss you?" Kyo yelled at him.

"I won't bite you again if you kiss me," Haru promised.

"Fine," Kyo said and leaned over closer to Haru and brush his lips againest Haru's.

"What do you think they're doing?" Kisa asked Yuki innocently.

"You really shouldn't ask," Yuki told her as he got some orange juice.

"They're probably kissing," Hiro said wrinkling his noise in disgust.

"Kyo, wouldn't kiss Haru while he's like that would he?" Tohru asked naively, as she got some chips out for Hiro and Kisa.

"Yes, there is," Hiro told her simply, "you're so stupid."  
"That's enough, Hiro!" Yuki yelled, "you wouldn't make fun of Miss Honda while your in this house."

"What are you the boss now? I don't have to listen to you!" Hiro said in contempt.

"I'm the closest thing to it," Yuki sighed, "Shigure's too immature."

"So?" Hiro demanded.

"Even if Shigure told you not to, you'd still do it," Yuki sighed, covering his eyes with his hand in annoyance.

"Hiro, don't be so mean," Kisa said quitely.

"Fine, whatever," Hiro sighed crossing his arms.

"I'm going to go check on them," Yuki sighed.

Yuki stepped into the living room to find Kyo sitting on Haru and kissing him very heatedly.

"Stop before, Tohru and the little kids come in," Yuki sighed, "only one person should have to suffer such a sight, if anyone."

Kyo growled but jumped off Haru just as Tohru, and Kisa and Hiro came out.

"See, I told you they were kissing," Hiro said, seeing Kyo blushing.

At that point the adults finally decided to poke their heads into the room.

"I think it's time to go home," Hatori sighed.

"Did you find anything?" Kyo asked.

"No," Hatori sighed, "but we'll keep trying we're bound to find something. Come on, Kisa, Hiro, time to go it's late."

"Bye, Oni-chan," Kisa said and grabbed Hiro's hand as started oout the door.

"Bye, Kisa, Bye, Hiro!" Tohru called out as they left waving her arm maddly around.

And so ends Chapter 6

Hee hee, I'm so mean, but I got keep a T rating and haught naughtiness isn't T.

Next chapter's the last!

Like it?

Read and Review


	7. Haru's Saving Grace

Title: Demon Days

Summary: Haru doesn't always tell the truth especially when it comes to Black Haru. Also he's hiding a secret that he doesn't want anyone else to know. Kyo/ Haru pairing in later chapters.

**Sorry it took so long to post, I've been working on a lot of stories lately.**

**Warning**: there is yaoi (boyXboy) in this story if don't like it don't read. **My other warnings will be at the end!**

This is my first Fruits Basket story.

In this story Black Haru and Haru are kind of like Dark and Daisuke from DN Angel, when one takes over the body they can see the other one on the outside from time to time and can talk to each other telepathically.

Also in the chapters there are sometimees two dialogues going on at the same time. I know it maybe kind of confusing but Black Haru/ White Haru is talking to both others (such as Kyo: on the outside) and White/ Black (telepathically).

_italics are Black Haru and Haru talking to each other._

_**bold italics is other people's thoughts.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did there'd be more Haru.

Demon Days

Chapter 7- Haru's Saving Grace

Shigure and Hatori search for days trying to find something that would break the curse. They searched the internet, the library, bookstores, really anything they could find. They were coming up with nothing.

The only thing they didn't try was looking into magic books. Poor Tohru kept insisting they look and they just brushed her off.

"Using black magic won't help."

"Black magic is dangerous."

"It's just ridiculous."

Nothing got through to them. She was getting rather frustrated. It was the sixth day and still they wouldn't listen to her. Stressed, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

She found a magic shop and told her little white lie.

"After school I've got work," She lied.

And they believed her.

So now she stood looking up at the shop.

It was very dark as she enter the shop.

"Can I help you?" a voice rang out.

A small balding man just taller than Tohru came up to her smiling.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Let me guess," the small chuckled, "a love spell for the lady?"

"No, in need a spellbook," Tohru told him, "one that will remove curses."

He stared at her for a moment completely surprised.

"My friend needs it," she told him quickly after seeing the look on his face, "he's turning evil and I need it to save him."

"Like a demon?" the small man asked curiously.

"Yes," She said quickly.

He took her to the east side of the shop and took a book off the shelf.

"This is the book, Miss, but I'm sorry I can't give it to you it's really dangerous and I'm sure you don't have any experience in this area," he said, shifting the topic while putting the book back on the self, "Are you sure you aren't interrested in a nice love spell? I'll make it 30 off just for you."

"No, I need that book, please!" Tohru whined.

"I'm sorry," he said, "Love potions are also good do you want one of those? 30 off."

"Maybe, would you show me?" Tohru asked, again she was lying.

The small man smiled and turned shuffling hiimself as fast as he could to the other side of the room, which dare I say wasn't very fast.

Tohru watched for a second as he went and braced herself.

_**This is for Haru, she thought.**_

She whipped the book off the shelve, into her backpack, and ran after the small man.

To make things somewhat fair she paid for a love potion and went on her way.

Next she had to find some place safe to look up the right spell. After much consideration she headed to the library. Once there she placed her backpack onto the table and took out the book.

She opened the first page and looked at the table of contents. Immediately she was confused.

This is going to be harder than she thought.

She suddenly got a good idea to cross reference the spells on the internet.

Hours later she had to leave and she still didn't have a clue. But she, with all her optimism, felt she was getting close. As quickly as possible she stuffed the book and her research into her bag and hurried home.

As she got to the house she was panting heavily and stopped just before the front entrance trying to catch her breathe before going in.

"Stupid rat!" Kyo hissed loudly from inside.

"Maybe you shouldn't be making out with a deranged cow!" Yuki yelled coolly back.

Tohru stepped inside just as Kyo threw a book at Yuki.

"Stop it!" she said worriedly.

"Miss Honda, your home," Yuki said quitely turning to her.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she said apologetically, "Please don't fight."

"Fine," Kyo agreed, "Just make him stop teasing me!"

"Why?" Yuki asked.

"Stop fighting!" Tohru said in semio-commanding tone, "just stop!"

"Fine," Yuki conceded, "I'll stop... for now."

"And how long will that last?" Haru asked.

"You too, Haru," She pointed at him to convay her meaning.

"Your bossing me aroound now!" Haru hissed, "oh, please!"

"Tohru, your home!" Shigure said coming in from the kitchen, "I was just warming up dinner. Thank you for making this ahead of time."  
"Oh, your welcome," Tohru said as they headed into the kitchen, once they were in the safety of the kitchen, "How's research going?"

"Nothing," Shigure said dramatically, and put an arm to his forehead.

"Kyo should be the one acting like that not you," Yuki said, "afterall it's his boyfriend."

"Shut up!" Tohru yelled Yuki before Kyo said, "I said no more fighting!"

"Sorry, Miss Honda," Yuki said apologetically.

The rest of dinner was quite silent, to a point of it being rather disturbing.

Tohru awoke feeling quite groggy. Today was the deadline on the curse and she needed as much time to find that spell and prepare.

"I'm sorry, mom, but my friends are much too important," she sighed.

She was doing a lot of different things these days.

Tohru dressed in her regular close and covered herself up with her blanket all the way up to her chin and started back to sleep.

"Tohru?" Kyo asked as he leaned over her sometime later.

"Kyo, (cough), I don't feel well (cough, cough)," she faked, "I don't think (Hack) I can go today I'm (cough) sorry."

Kyo stood there for a moment and then sighed, "I don't think I can go either. But that's entirely different reason," he stared at her for a nother moment longer, "but I have to."

He left the room to go to tell the other's that Tohru was sick.

"Tohru's not feeling well enough to go today," Kyo said somberly.

"Maybe, I shouldn stay home with her," Shigure said thoughtfully.

"No, that's fine," Kyo said angrily, "go to Hatori's and keep looking or I'll kill you."

"Then I'll go," Shigure said quickly.

"Are you surre about leaving Miss Honda by herself?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Yes," Kyo said after a minute.

"Fine," Yuki said in almost a growl, "just remember I have a student council meeting after school."

"Kyo, are you and Tohru up to something?" Shigure asked.

"No," Kyo said flatly.

It was half an hour before they left after she made quite sure they all were gone. She got up and grabbed her bag and went into Shigure's workroom.

_**Today I have to do it, She thought.**_

It took until two pm to find a suitable spell and she feared the intracasies of the spell itself.

It called upon one of the most mightiest of god's to ask for help. She only hoped that he would help her. Before she could do the spell she needed to gather ingredients. A hard sell, duing to the fact she only knew of one magic shop and that's the one she had stolen the book from.

_**Oh well, I HAVE to find a new one, She thought.**_

This time she searched the internet. Her search data came up with two shops; the one she stole from and a closer one. Her luck was finally working.

She practically ran to the shop, she didn't have much time. She entered the shop and quickly and purposefully found her ingredients. The shop keeper in this shop seemed to be fake. Tohru sincerely hoped his ingredients weren't as fake as him.

It was quite a bill for all the ingredients, she'd sure be paying for it for a month atleast. She sighe and handed over the money.

The women gave her the bag and she hurried, almost as fast a she had going there, all the way back to Shigure's.

The first thing she needed was to draw a pentagram on the floor easy enough.

After she prepared the spell she clutched the crystal and shivered.

_**I'm most not waver, she thought as she sat down inside the pentagram.**_

"Stupid girl," Haru sighed, "what is she up to?"

"If I could only get out of here," he went on.

All of the sudden there was a boom and a crackling sound. The lamp to Haru's right fell over and hit him.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU DARE CALL UPON ME!" The god yelled as he desended up on Tohru.

"My name is Tohru Honda and please, I need your help," she said with all the courage she muster, "my friend..."

"Yes, I know," the god replied.

"So, please I beg you!" She said, bowing down as the entirre contents, excluding her bed, flew around the room.

Normally he would never do something for some petty girl, on the contrary she'd be dead by now. But Tohru was pure of heart, perfect for a certain task he needed done, and he felt rather generous on top of that.

"How much do you want to save your friend?" he asked slyly.

"I'd do anything!" Tohru pleaded, surely she would even die to save a friend.

That's exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Fine, I'll will help you," he stated, "under the condition that when the time comes you will aide me."  
"Aide you?" Tohru gulped.

The god nodded.

"Yes, I will," she said with as much resolve she could gather.

"Fine, than I will help you," he told her, as he lifted one of his over large hands, "but when you see my symbol you will come to me and the repayment of this debt will begin."

And with that there was once again a large crackle and even larger boom.

The boom knocked Tohru unconscious.

It was late when she finally awoke. She sighed and then suddenly remember everything and then bolted straight up.

She had to see if it had indeed worked. Quickly she found the keys to the locks that were in Shigure's room. Tohru bolted downstairs almost tripping on the second to last one but she caught herself on the wall before she hit the ground. Not wasting anymore time she ran over to her Haru was still out cold.

She held the key and opened one lock after another her fingers so nerovus she slipped several times. It seemed like forever when the last one came off. Tohru held her breathe and shook Haru.

Nothing happen.

Frustration poured over her as she shook him again.

Somewhere in the house the chimes clanked off, it was almost ten.

"Sorry I'm late," Yuki yelled as he came into the front.

Tohru panicked and shook Haru ferverously.

Finally the cow groggily opened his eyes.

"Tohru?" he asked, still groggy.

"Haru, you're better!" Tohru said and almost hugged the bewildered cow, ALMOST.

Just then Yuki came in.

"Yuki, Haru's all better!" Tohru told him as she turned to him.

"Tohru, what did you do!" Yuki asked.

She smiled and kissed Yuki. Yuki was quite surprised but kissed her back.

Remember don't get lost in heaven!

THE END

I left out all the black magic stuff because 1) you shouldn't be doing stuff like that, 2) its too hard for me to write about, and 3) all of it's made up anyways

You should never do really hard (or really any other) black magic spells unless you know 110 what you're doing. It's super danergous! Tohru was super SUPER lucky.

As to what Tohru she has to do, don't worry I'm making a sequel about it. It's should be funny!

Also I'm quite sly (atleast I think I am!) and I put something special in each one of the chapters. If you figure it out I'll give you a cookie!

If it proves too hard I'll give you a hint if you review and then email me! But you have to review my email address!

**Also as of now I've decided I'm going to redo it. It needs a lot of reworking and I want to add some things (like some parts that may not make much sense, i.e. a little more Kyo/Haru ness). Oh, and to those of you who care, like maybe Dark Inu Fan I still will be putting out Tohru's Tasks since my reworkings won't change that story at all and so far I've written a lot of chapters and it's going rather well. Anyway, wish me luck! Thanks!**


End file.
